Hocus Pocus
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: ‘É realmente incrível como algumas pessoas ainda acreditam que bruxas voam pela noite montadas em vassouras...’
1. Sangue de Bruxa

_**Hocus Pocus**_

**Sinopse:** 'É realmente incrível como algumas pessoas ainda acreditam que bruxas voam pela noite montadas em vassouras...'

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e qualquer acéfalo no mundo é capaz de saber disso. U.u'

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Sangue de Bruxa.**

Talvez eu devesse começar essa história com o clássico e tedioso _há muito tempo atrás_, seria o correto para que vocês pudessem entender. Mas, na realidade, não faz tanto tempo assim. Bom, pelo menos não para alguém como _eu_.

Quando se está vivo a mais de duzentos anos é normal que a percepção do tempo se torne diferente. Aliás, praticamente tudo se torna diferente visto pelos olhos de alguém que já viveu tanto tempo. E antes que pergunte, isto nada tem haver com vampiros e seus dilemas de imortalidade. Trata-se de uma história de bruxas, e unicamente sobre bruxas.

Agora, se você, curioso em potencial, tem algum problema quanto a isso eu sugiro que pare por aqui. Sabe, a _nossa_ história não é de toda recheada de fatos agradáveis. O fato é que uma bruxa nunca tem um destino muito favorável, e você pode invariavelmente, perceber-se enfeitiçado por uma delas no meio do caminho.

* * *

Calor infernal durante o dia, ar congelante quando caia a noite, e tempestades de areia que podia-se dizer serem imprevisíveis. Qualquer um concordaria que não era um cenário agradável, muito menos confortável para se viver. Mas é de se esperar também, que locais convencionais não atraiam o interesse das bruxas.

A sua natureza mágica as leva, na maioria das vezes, para um ambiente considerado inóspito. Seja por seus fatores climáticos ou pela energia que nele se acumula. E as bruxas gostam de lugares assim, as faz sentir-se _bem_.

Este talvez tenha sido o motivo principal na escolha dela, mas simplesmente, inventaria qualquer motivo para permanecer ligada aquela terra. O Egito lhe fascinava de tal modo que ela seria capaz de abdicar até mesmo da companhia dos irmãos para ficar ali. Mas Temari sabia que não seria preciso, a terra dos antigos faraós parecia exercer o mesmo tipo de fascínio em Gaara e Kankuro.

A casa de tamanho médio lembrava a arquitetura egípcia em cada mínimo aspecto, passando um ar de imponência sem deixar de ser simples em sua estrutura. A fachada era simples, sem muitos detalhes, embora por dentro a construção ostentasse um luxo inegável. Grande parte dos móveis eram ornados de uma decoração de cores vivas, e flores de lótus, papiro, brotos e animais também apareciam em alguns para completar a decoração.

Ela levantou os olhos do livro a sua frente, fechando-o cuidadosamente para que as folhas já amareladas não se despregassem, empurrou a cadeira ruidosamente pelo piso de madeira e se pôs de pé. Caminhou em passos lentos e despreocupados, sendo acompanhado o tinir das tornozeleiras toda vez que seus pés tocavam o chão.

Assim que alcançou o corredor, seu andar tornou-se mais firme e apressado, como se algo estivesse, de súbito lhe incomodando. As íris verdes focalizadas em uma única porta, pela qual ela pretendia entrar, quer ele quisesse ou não.

Bateu de leve na porta. Sem resposta. Tentou novamente, desta vez um pouco mais forte, e apenas recebeu a mesma resposta: silêncio. Respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios para conter um xingamento. Tudo bem, ela já esperava aquele tipo de reação, mas ainda assim lhe era extremamente desgastante manter a calma.

Resolveu tentar uma última vez, se ele não respondesse ninguém poderia culpá-la por lançar um feitiço no próprio irmão. Ora, ser ignorada era uma – das muitas – coisas que ela não era capaz de tolerar.

- Gaara, abra a porta. Sou eu, _Temari_. – tentou transmitir tranqüilidade ao falar, o que não convenceu muito bem pelo modo irritadiço com que ela enfatizou o próprio nome.

Não houve resposta. A boca se contraiu em uma careta enquanto as mãos, outrora dispostas ao lado do corpo disparavam com fúria para a maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a sem se importar com qual recepção receberia. E toda e qualquer reclamação que tivesse morreu em seus lábios assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os do irmão.

Às vezes ela esquecia o quanto os olhos dele podiam ser perturbadores. Ainda mais quando transmitiam claramente a mensagem de que a imagem dela, não era o que ele desejava ver. Mas ela não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava intimidar por um olhar, ou talvez não o tipo que deixava transparecer o quanto podia ser afetada.

Sustentou por um bom tempo os orbes verde-água lhe encarando antes de desviar o olhar, focalizando em um ponto qualquer do quarto dele. Agora que estava ali, a simples razão que a impulsionara não parecia mais tão clara. Afinal, sua preocupação não surtia qualquer efeito nele. Gaara continuava distante como sempre foi, até mesmo para ela, sangue do mesmo sangue.

- Como passou a noite? – ela se esforçou para começar uma conversa amigável, mesmo tendo absoluta certeza de que a _conversa_ entre eles não passaria de alguns poucos minutos.

- Assim como passo todas as noites... – ele manteve-se em silêncio por certo tempo antes de respondê-la. – acordado.

Ela piscou, atordoada. Não esperava esse tipo de resposta, tão pouco receptiva, e...havia um toque de rancor na voz dele? É claro que ele tinha motivos para falar assim, ela bem sabia disso, mas ela havia sentido como se aquilo fosse direcionado especialmente para ela. Como se fosse _culpa_ dela.

E com a mesma rapidez com que havia entrado no quarto, ela saiu, parando ainda a poucos passos da porta dele. Ela era uma bruxa, e ele um _amaldiçoado_, vítima de um feitiço. Temari sabia o porque da hostilidade, mas não compreendia. Não era justo com ela.

- _Não é minha culpa, você sabe disso._ – ela sussurrou baixinho, em um misto de mágoa e raiva antes de refazer seu caminho pelo corredor.

* * *

A fumaça desprendendo dos incensos estava começando a deixá-la enjoada. Na verdade, toda aquela atmosfera de falso mistério lhe causava náuseas. Era incrível como algumas velas coloridas, cartas e desenhos de pentagramas conseguiam convencer grande parte de seus clientes de que ela, _Madame Ino_, poderia prever o futuro de cada um deles.

Não que ela fosse uma fraude, Ino tinha seus _poderes_, mas estes nada tinham relação com a leitura do futuro. Trabalhar como vidente era divertido, ela podia conseguir uma boa quantia apenas inventando histórias mirabolantes sobre amores e famílias para aqueles que vinham procurar por seus serviços.

Espreguiçou-se na poltrona de veludo e bocejou longamente, o dia estava sendo terrivelmente longo e ela já estava cansada de fazer tantas falsas consultas às cartas ou aos búzios. Mesmo a contra gosto, acenou para que um de seus assistentes permitisse a entrada de mais uma pessoa na tenda. _A última por hoje_, ela pensou, entediada.

O pano que encobria a entrada da tenda foi retirado, dando passagem à figura de um jovem relativamente alto, cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos da mesma cor. Ino sorriu, em mais de vinte anos que não se viam, Shikamaru continuava o mesmo. Idêntico a imagem do rapaz de dezessete anos que ela se lembrava.

- Sabe, você é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver hoje. – ela comentou calmamente, enquanto seus olhos azuis esquadrinhavam o rosto dele. – veio fazer uma consulta? – perguntou, o tom divertido na voz servindo para esconder sua preocupação.

Afinal, quando se recebe a visita de alguém que você considerava morto, não pode ser por motivos de simples cortesia, não é? Há sempre uma razão maior; e Ino poderia apostar consigo mesma de que não gostaria de saber qual era.

- Ah, não foi por isso que eu vim. – ele fez um gesto vago com a mão, como se para espantar algum tipo de pensamento. E como ela continuava a encará-lo com seus orbes azuis; continuou – não _exatamente_ por isso.

Ela o mirou com curiosidade evidente. Shikamaru sabia muito bem que ela não possuía um pingo sequer de habilidade para clarividência, e ela tão pouco via motivos para que ele quisesse saber algo sobre o próprio futuro. Então porque parecia que ele precisava da ajuda dela?

- Eu não entendo. – ela declarou verdadeiramente. Os pensamentos dele sempre foram algo incompreensível para si, mas pareciam agora, muito mais distantes de seu entendimento.

- Como se isso fosse novidade... – ele usou do mesmo tom divertido que ela, provavelmente com o mesmo intuito. Ainda assim, ela não pode deixar fazer uma careta com o comentário, logo em seguida atirando uma almofada na direção dele, que foi facilmente desviada, é claro.

- Preciso da sua ajuda. – ele afirmou, categórico. Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas, a conversa estava tomando um rumo que não lhe era de todo agradável, se Shikamaru se dera ao trabalho e procurá-la e pedir sua ajuda, certamente era porque precisava de seu _dom especial_.

- Você esteve muito tempo fora, sente-se um pouco. – ela indicou a poltrona vazia ao seu lado. – e eu sinto muito quando digo que não posso ajudá-lo. – ela completou, vacilando um pouco ao falar.

Ele a encarou surpreso, e de certo modo, magoado. Receber uma negativa dela, sempre doía mais.

- Porque? – ele quis saber; ela esperava que ele não fizesse essa pergunta. A resposta não era das mais agradáveis, mas Ino não iria dizer a verdade, de qualquer forma.

- Eu simplesmente não uso mais esse _dom_. – ela frisou bem a última palavra, as mãos apertando o braço da poltrona enquanto ela falava. – então se é isso que veio procurar, e eu tenho certeza que é, foi uma completa perda de tempo. – revirou os olhos, zangada.

- Você continua falando demais. – ele sorriu de leve, para surpresa dela. E preguiçosamente se pôs de pé. – Não respondeu a minha pergunta, mas não é como se eu não esperasse por uma resposta assim. – suspirou, se dirigindo lentamente para a saída. – Então só me resta dizer, até logo, _problemática_.

Ino continuou a olhar para a frente da tenda, mesmo depois que ele havia ido embora. Era difícil acreditar que Shikamaru estivesse realmente de volta, mas não de todo ruim. _Definitivamente não_, ela pensou, com um meio sorriso.

* * *

Ela andava descalça pelo terreno, os pés mal tocando a terra fofa abaixo de si; tão graciosa e leve quanto uma bailarina. Os cabelos em um tom azulado chegavam até o meio das costas e balançavam um pouco devido à brisa noturna; usava um vestido cinza sem muitos exageros, de malha fina e ombros desnudos apesar do frio.

Continuou caminhando em seu passo de bailarina até o final do que parecia ser uma estradinha de terra, parando somente quando alcançou um portão de ferro antigo, grande parte dele já enferrujada por conta do tempo.

A distância entre as grades era grande o suficiente para que ela pudesse passar sem maiores problemas, coisa que ela fez, mas não sem antes lançar olhares apreensivos para o caminho pelo qual percorrera. Logo que passou pelo portão, ela suspirou aliviada, seus olhos perolados vasculhando minuciosamente o local a procura de alguém, mas ela estava completamente só. No meio de um cemitério; e em nada parecia se importar com tal fato.

Alisou o vestido de modo apressado, andando sem mostras de temor até uma das lápides, encostando-se nesta e fechando os olhos. Não se importava de esperar por _eles_, mas contava que pelo menos aquela vez fossem pontuais, ela ainda tinha muito trabalho para terminar até o fim daquela noite.

Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para que ela ouvisse o som de alguém – ou algo – se aproximando. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, apenas para encontrar a figura de um gato negro, parado graciosamente a poucos metros de si. Sorriu.

- Bem na hora. – ela comentou satisfeita, a voz não passava de um sussurro, mas ela sabia que ele podia escutá-la claramente.

Observou com interesse como aos poucos, o corpo do gato parecia se alongar, os pêlos desaparecerem e as feições tornarem-se cada vez menos felinas, até o gato de outrora dar lugar à imagem de um rapaz. Cabelos e olhos negros como a pelagem do gato que fora, e pele de uma palidez mórbida.

Ao contrário dela, suas roupas estavam gastas e um tanto fora de moda, fazendo-o lembrar um personagem saído de algum conto antigo. Sem fazer qualquer ruído ao se movimentar, ele sentou-se no chão ao lado dela, o rosto completamente impassível, como uma estátua de mármore.

- Cinqüenta anos... – ela suspirou, no mesmo tom baixo de voz. – achei que fosse tempo suficiente para que você se livrasse da maldição, Sasuke.

Ele a encarou com seus orbes negros, e ela sustentou firme o olhar, não era algo que usualmente faria, mas ela mudara muito desde a última vez que o encontrara. Desde que fora designada para aquele _trabalho_.

- Você não tem mais medo. – ele constatou, levemente surpreso. Hinata parecia muito mais confiante de si mesma, embora ainda apresentasse claros sinais da timidez que lhe era tão característica. Ou melhor, _fora_ tão característica.

E como ela dava mostras de esperar por uma resposta, ele continuou:

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece. – ele falou calmamente, mas Hinata notou que havia raiva contida na voz dele. – Tente ascender uma vela quando você é um gato, verá que não é uma tarefa possível. – completou, com descaso.

- Imagino que _ela_ tenha reforçado os feitiços de proteção durante a noite. – ela falou, pensativa, tomando o cuidado de não mencionar nenhum nome.

- É claro.

- Sinto muito. – ela abaixou a cabeça, os cabelos cobrindo parcialmente o rosto, momentaneamente despertando a lembrança do quanto ela era insegura e tímida. Hinata não havia mudado completamente, afinal.

Ele poderia ter respondido, mas o som de mais alguém se aproximando fez com que ambos virassem a cabeça para a origem do ruídos de passos, a fim de identificar quem estava a caminho. Logo podia-se distinguir a silhueta de um jovem, caminhando apressado na direção dos dois. Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e passavam da altura dos ombros, uma estranha tatuagem cobria-lhe a testa, mas o que mais chamava atenção na fisionomia do rapaz eram os olhos. Os mesmos olhos perolados de Hinata.

- Atrasado. – falou o moreno, em tom de deboche. Hinata limitou-se a desviar o olhar, visivelmente incomodada com a presença dele, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo em uma atitude protetora.

- Tive alguns..._problemas_. – ele respondeu a contra gosto, acomodando-se o mais longe possível da garota. – E não tenho muito tempo de sobra, então, sejam rápidos. – emendou, parecia tão desconfortável quanto a jovem pela presença dela, mas isto ficava menos claro pelo seu modo de agir.

Hinata se permitiu suspirar de leve. Embora ela mesma não quisesse, a noite seria longa, pois o que tinha para contar não era coisa de alguns poucos minutos.

* * *

O cheiro do chá de ervas borbulhando naquela espécie de _caldeirão_ tomava rapidamente todo o interior do pequeno chalé. A garota de exóticos cabelos rosa misturava o líquido com um sorriso satisfeito estampado na face, sendo observada sem muito entusiasmo por um jovem loiro, o cabelo comprido tampando um de seus olhos azuis.

- Entediado? – ela perguntou, observando-o com o canto dos olhos.

- _Extremamente_ entediado, un. – ele bufou, revirando os olhos. – Não sei por que temos que tomar conta de um moribundo inútil como _ele_. – o tom de voz transmitia uma leve irritação, que a jovem fez questão de ignorar.

- Itachi-san não é inútil, por isso mesmo estamos cuidando dele. – ela respondeu séria, parando de mexer no caldeirão para encarar o loiro parado ao lado da janela. – Aliás, _eu_ estou cuidando, já que você não faz nada além de reclamar, Deidara. – acusou, enquanto lançava um olhar de censura a ele.

- Grande tratamento, Sakura. – ele resmungou, contrariado. – E isso é o quê, remédio caseiro? – perguntou, lançando um olhar desconfiado para a solução de ervas que ela voltara a mexer.

- É uma poção para repor as energias. – ela explicou, já irritada pelo descaso com que ele falava sobre suas habilidades de cura. Ele nem ao menos sabia o trabalho que ela tivera para reunir todas aquelas plantas!

- Só espero que desta vez funcione, un. – ele riu baixinho. – O último infeliz que você tentou ajudar acabou morrendo envenenado... – piscou para ela, um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Aparentemente, os erros dela o divertiam.

Sakura apertou com força a beirada da mesa, a raiva atingindo níveis perigosos. Repetiu para si mesma que não era uma boa idéia colocar de fato, algo venenoso na comida dele. Ela precisava de ajuda, mesmo que esta não fosse muito cooperativa na maior parte do tempo. E falando em ajuda, onde foi que Konan se metera?

* * *

**N/A: **Só para esclarecer, aqui bruxas não vivem para sempre, eu só prolonguei a vida delas para um período bem considerável, oks :P. Sem casais definidos por enquanto, sugestões serão muito bem-vindas (é claro, só não me venham com SasukexSakura e esses outros casais tradicionais, eu quero algo diferente 8D).

Então, _reviews_, sim?


	2. Indesejado

_**Hocus Pocus**_

**Sinopse:** 'É realmente incrível como algumas pessoas ainda acreditam que bruxas voam pela noite montadas em vassouras...'

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e qualquer acéfalo no mundo é capaz de saber disso. U.u'

**Agradecimentos:** _Sra. Black - _ou _Hyuuga Aoi -_ a minha beta querida! 8D

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Indesejado.**

A loira deitada preguiçosamente por sobre a escrivaninha abriu os olhos vagarosamente, os resquícios de bebida fazendo-a sentir-se um pouco tonta, mas não era como se ela já não estivesse acostumada com aquela sensação. Deu uma olhada rápida no local; completa desordem. Definitivamente, morar sozinha por tantos anos não estava fazendo bem a ela.

Levantou-se, tentando abrir caminho pelas pilhas de livros e pergaminhos amontoados de qualquer jeito pelo aposento. Encontrou a porta com certa dificuldade e a abriu. O ar gelado de inverno atingiu-lhe em cheio o rosto, provocando calafrios por todo seu corpo mal-agasalhado.

Praguejando em alto e bom som, ela pô-se a caminhar sobre a fina camada de neve que começava a se formar, os braços apertados contra o corpo para tentar reter o máximo de calor, coisa que não estava surtindo grande efeito. Com mais lentidão do que o normal, ela finalmente chegou onde queria. Exatamente no meio de uma plantação de abóboras.

A neve cobria parcialmente os vegetais, deixando claro que eles não poderiam ser aproveitados, mas ela não estava realmente interessada nas abóboras, aliás, elas eram meramente uma fachada. Tsunade levantou os olhos para o espantalho suspenso a alguns palmos do chão, ao contrário do restante da plantação ele permanecia intocado, nenhum único floco branco repousava em seu corpo de palha.

- Ora de acordar, você não acha? – ela falou, sorrindo para ele enquanto tirava o colar do pescoço e amarrava-o ao do boneco. A pedra azul turquesa emitiu um brilho fraco assim que tocou o espantalho. Rapidamente, ela observou a uma estranha metamorfose.

As mãos e pés que antes não passavam de pedaços de gravetos, cresciam e tomavam forma de membros humanos; olhos de botão e boca costurada ganhavam cores de dentes; cabelo de palha tornava-se sedoso e macio. Logo não era mais um espantalho, e sim um garoto de aparentemente dezessete anos, loiro e de orbes azuis.

- Tsunade _baa-chan_! – ele exclamou alegremente, enquanto se despregava da estaca presa ao chão. A loira riu, ele continuava exatamente igual, _irritantemente alegre_.

- É bom te ver também, Naruto. – ela sorriu, para logo depois mudar seu tom de voz, mostrando-se aborrecida. – E não me chama de 'baa-chan', _gaki_. – A loira recebeu um olhar contrariado dele, mas milagrosamente não houve qualquer contestamento.

- _Nee_, há quanto tempo eu estou _dormindo_? – ele perguntou cauteloso, a voz exalando preocupação.

- Cinqüenta anos, eu acho. – ela suspirou. – Não presto mais muita atenção nos anos, mas deve ser isso mesmo. – Ele pareceu espantado com a informação, e ela esperou que ele ao menos se recuperasse um pouco para continuar a falar. – E eu tenho uma _missão_ para você, uma muito _importante_. – completou, tomando o cuidado para enfatizar as palavras certas.

- Missão? – repetiu, os orbes safira cintilando de satisfação.

- É, preciso que você tome conta daqui enquanto eu estiver fora. – falou calmamente, embora estivesse ocupada com certos assuntos.

- Algum problema? – o loiro perguntou sério, qualquer tom de brincadeira totalmente desaparecido de sua voz.

- _A vassoura caiu._ (1) – ela respondeu, dando claros sinais de que a conversa não tomava um rumo que ela considerasse agradável. – Então cuide de tudo, e nem pense em deixar aquele _amaldiçoado_ chegar perto da vela! – ela instruiu de forma enérgica, apenas para sorrir amigavelmente depois. – Nos vemos em breve.

Imediatamente todo seu corpo começou a tomar uma forma translúcida, até que não restasse nada além dos leves contornos de sua face, os quais também desapareceram da visão do loiro com a mesma rapidez.

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, milhares de pontinhos luminosos dançavam a sua frente e ele ainda sentia uma dor latejante atrás da cabeça. A porta de madeira abriu-se com um rangido alto e os orbes negros moveram-se naquela direção, encontrando certa dificuldade para focalizar a imagem da garota de cabelos rosa que entrava cautelosamente no quarto.

- Oh, te acordei não foi? – ela perguntou, sobressalta ao perceber aquele par de olhos lhe encarando. Ele meramente concordou com um aceno de cabeça, coisa que provocou uma leve pontada de dor, mas sua face não demonstrou qualquer indício disso.

- Trouxe um chá de ervas. – ela continuou, enquanto depositava um copo com uma solução fumegante na mesa de cabeceira. – O gosto não é muito bom, mas vai ajudar. – sorriu, torcendo para que estivesse agindo do melhor modo possível. Ela podia ser uma especialista em cura, mas definitivamente nunca conseguia perceber quando excedia o limite de cuidados com alguém.

Ele estendeu lentamente a mão até o copo, mirando com desconfiança o conteúdo antes de levá-lo aos lábios. Ela suspirou aliviada, tinha plena certeza de que se fosse Deidara quem estivesse doente e de cama, ela teria muito mais trabalho para fazê-lo tomar a poção. Ele não disse nada quando lhe entregou o recipiente vazio, e Sakura começava a ficar preocupada com essa falta de palavras. O silêncio de Itachi a incomodava, muito mais do que o constante falatório de Deidara.

- Ah, bem...será que posso perguntar o que aconteceu com você? – a voz era vacilante ao falar, e ela notou que apertava uma mão contra a outra involuntariamente. – Sabe, eu poderia fazer algo de mais útil para te ajudar se soubesse o que realmente aconteceu. – completou, temerosa diante da reação dele.

Mais uma vez ele não demonstrou qualquer emoção, o rosto continuava impassível. Aliás, Sakura se perguntava se ele sequer a tinha ouvido, mas quando os olhos negros cravaram-se nos verdes dela, cheios de algo que a jovem não soube identificar o que era – mas que mesmo assim fazia com que tremores tomassem conta de seus braços e pernas – ela soube que ele havia prestado atenção em cada palavra que ela dissera. E que ela escolhera exatamente a pior pergunta para se fazer.

- Já fez o suficiente, Sakura. – a voz calma e tranqüilizante fez com que ela aos poucos relaxasse, parecia que a própria atmosfera do quarto mudara para uma mais quente e acolhedora. – E mesmo que soubesse, não seria capaz de me ajudar. – a indiferença presente no tom a fez piscar, confusa. O esperado de uma pessoa doente era que buscasse uma cura e recuperar a saúde o mais rápido possível, mas Itachi não dava mostrar de se importar com nada, talvez nem consigo mesmo.

- A-ah, tudo bem, então. – ela gaguejou em resposta. Tomada de uma súbita vontade de sair de lá o mais rápido possível. – Se precisar de mim, é só chamar. – murmurou, e sem esperar uma confirmação dele, saiu do quarto o mais rápido que seus pés lhe permitiam.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sorriu alegremente ao encarar o reflexo no espelho. Ela sim, não tinha o menor problema em admitir que possuía certas tendências narcisistas. _Um pouco de vaidade não faz mal a ninguém, não é?_ Ela costumava dizer para si mesma, enquanto penteava as madeixas loiras diante do espelho. Mas ela não faria isso hoje – embora a idéia a agradasse – tinha assuntos a resolver, os quais ela poderia rotular como de extrema urgência.

Rolou os olhos, detestava usar aquele _dom_, mas certas coisas tinham que ser feitas e ela não via outro modo a não ser aquele, mesmo que este não fosse em nada do seu agrado. Procurou concentrar-se, mantendo isolado qualquer tipo de pensamento que não fosse parte do que pretendia fazer.

Uma vez concentrada, ela esticou a mão adornada de anéis para tocar de leve no vidro frio do espelho. Um pequeno choque passou por seu corpo, ela estremeceu e abrir os olhos – os quais nem se lembrava de ter fechado – para encarar a superfície refletora. Mas não foi sua própria imagem que encontrou.

Do outro lado do espelho uma garota de cabelos cor de areia presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas e íris esverdeadas sorria presunçosa para ela. Ino suspirou, ainda não perdera a prática, afinal.

- _Pensei que você não usasse mais esses velhos truques._ – a garota comentou, a voz com uma pontada de sarcasmo que fez com que a loira sorrisse de lado.

- _Tempos difíceis requerem medidas drásticas, não acha Temari-san?_ – respondeu do modo mais tranqüilo que pode, mas a situação em si a deixava incomodada.

- _Isso depende._ – a outra tinha a expressão pensativa. – _Você considera este um tempo difícil?_ – ela devolveu a pergunta de Ino, a voz, assim como o olhar, demonstrando clara dúvida.

- _Talvez._ – mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, os orbes azuis movendo-se para o lado oposto da tenda, para a mesa onde estavam suas cartas de Tarô. – _Tenho o pressentimento de que algo não vai bem, mas eu nunca fui muito boa para premonições, então..._

- _...pensou que eu pudesse responder isso. _– Temari completou, recebendo um aceno positivo da outra. – _É, eu realmente posso. _– ela sorriu, ao que parecia, satisfeita com as próprias habilidades. – _M__as devo dizer que você não irá gostar da resposta._ – A seriedade na voz dela apenas fez com que as suspeitas de Ino subissem para um nível maior.

- _Seja o que for, me diga. _– ela bufou, irritada. – _eu não sou mais uma criança._

- _E ainda assim age como se fosse uma._ – rebateu, rindo com gosto, para logo depois voltar ao tom sério que o assunto exigia. – _B__em, então lá vamos nós..._

...Ino nunca esteve tão certa de que não gostaria de ser informada em sua vida. E estava igualmente certa de que passaria longas noites acordada até digerir totalmente aquela informação.

* * *

(1) – Quem já assistiu 'Da magia à sedução' sabe do que eu estou falando x3. Quando a Tsunade diz que 'a vassoura caiu' quer dizer que alguém indesejado está por vir.

**N/A: **Capítulo mais curtinho, mas espero que gostem. Os casais já estão definidos, serão revelados ao longo da história, e eu agradeço a quem enviou sugestões x3. Enfim, aulas estão voltando --' então vou tentar atualizar isso aqui de 15 em 15 dias.

* * *

**Reviews**

_Nihal elphic:_ O título é latim mesmo, 'Hocus Pocus' é o nome de um encantamento utilizado por mágicos do séc. XVII, mas o seu significado não é muito certo, considera-se que venha do galês '_hocea pwca'_ ( o truque do _pwca_). Bem, quanto aos casais eu só posso dizer que não vai ter _sasuhina_, então não se preocupe :P.

_Nana-chan: _Obrigada! Realmente eu não sou nem um pouco fã deles, mas respeito quem gosta. E para a felicidade geral não terá _sasuhina_ e o Naruto já apareceu \o. E eu concordo com você quanto ao OOC, tem gente que exagera em cenas melosas demais e o personagem fica descaracterizado, mas não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer aqui x3.

_Alessandra: _Ah, infelizmente não terá _gaasaku_, para mim é um casal já bastante explorado :x. E sem _sasuhina_, eu também acho que eles não combinam em nada, é totalmente sem sal haushu³. Enfim, Naruto apareceu! o/

_Aline Agatha:_ Obrigada, é bem difícil mesmo agradar a todo mundo, mas a história não será totalmente voltada para os casais, então espero que você goste :3.

_Hyuuga Aoi:_ Obrigaada! 8D. Que bom que você gostou dos personagens, eu procuro manter eles o mais longe possível de virarem OOC xP. E menina, como você adivinhou que estava nos meus planos deixar o Neji sozinho? O.o


End file.
